


Todo empezó en tu cumpleaños.

by Moebizarre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Bokuto is the cutest thing ever, Fluff, Fukuroudani volleyball team, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo is scheming, M/M, Nekoma Volleyball Team, Pining, Slow Burn, background kurotsuki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebizarre/pseuds/Moebizarre
Summary: Akaashi suspira por su capitán. Su capitán tiene la cabeza llena de búhos y de pelotas de volley. El capitan del Nekoma está ahí para ayudar (porque es una buena persona).





	1. De Karaokes y berridos.

Akaashi tamborilea sus dedos contra el cristal del vaso que tiene entre las manos mientras observa a dos de sus compañeros del club de volleyball discutir sobre que canción van a cantar a continuación. Hoy es el cumpleaños del capitán y as del equipo y para celebrar se decidió ir a un karaoke al finalizar la práctica. Akaashi no está seguro si Bokuto tiene una especial afición por ese tipo de establecimientos y nunca lo ha escuchado cantar tampoco, pero supone al ver como se divierte el chico  que eso parece ser lo menos importante, Bokuto está sentado frente a él y no para de reír mientras escucha a Kuroo contarle una historia graciosa , el lugar está bastante concurrido, además de su equipo los acompañan unos cuantos jugadores del Nekoma y un par de chicos de su escuela a los que Akaashi no ha visto nunca pero supone que comparten clase con el cumpleañero al juzgar por cómo se quejaban los tres de una de las materias, han ordenado comida y bebidas en cuanto entraron al cuarto.

 Bokuto es el primero en tomar el micrófono y en un instante él y Kuroo se colocan en el centro de la habitación y cantan a todo pulmón una canción de ritmo rápido y melodía pegajosa, Akaashi que fue criado para ser educado en todo momento  se aguanta las ganas de taparse los oídos al momento en el que los chillidos desafinados de ese par llenan la habitación, Akaashi leyó en alguna parte que cuando las personas están enamoradas tienden a ser ciegas ante los defectos de la persona causante de sus sentimientos, puede tener un enamoramiento hacia su capitán desde hace un tiempo pero para su suerte no ha llegado al punto de perder sus habilidades auditivas cuando lo escucha cantar . A lo largo de la canción los chicos empezaron a hacer una especie de baile moviendo los brazos y las piernas de una forma bastante arrítmica y  aunque contiene las ganas de reír  no puede evitar que una sonrisita escape de sus labios. Bokuto está pasando un buen momento. Al terminar la canción (o la tortura como decide llamarlo) algunos de sus compañeros aplauden, otros se burlan, uno de los chicos tiene la osadía de pedir que canten de nuevo pero gracias al cielo son impedidos por Yukie y Kaori  (las managers)  que cantan a dueto, no son tan malas como los dos anteriores, pero Akaashi está seguro que cualquiera sonaría como Pavaroti después de tal espectáculo.

En algún momento de la velada se abre la puerta y entra uno de los chicos del Karasuno, Akaashi reconoce al jugador alto y rubio de gafas con el que entrenaron en uno de los campamentos ese año,  

–Hey Hey Hey Tsuukii!!. El grito de Bokuto hace que el rubio de un sobresalto.

El cumpleañero atraviesa el cuarto para saludarlo, Tsukishima lo felicita escuetamente y Kuroo le hace señales para que se siente a su lado, a Akaashi le parece un poco extraño que el rubio haya viajado hasta Tokio para celebrar a Bokuto cuando sabe que no son particularmente unidos y además es el único de su equipo que se presenta, observa como toma asiento al lado del pelinegro que se inclina hacia él para susurrarle algo al oído y el rubio se sonroja bajando la mirada, una de sus manos roza la de Kuroo y entonces el pelinegro le da un rápido y pequeño beso en la mejilla. Tsukishima se encoge en el asiento lo más que puede con su metro ochenta y largas piernas, Kuroo acerca su rostro al de chico y el menor le da un pequeño pico en los labios, la sonrisa de Kuroo va de oreja a oreja y Akaashi teme que Tsukishima termine por romper el sillón por la forma en la que empuja su espalda contra él como si quisiera ser tragado por los cojines. La razón por la que el rubio está ahí le resulta clara a Akaashi. Y no va a negar que el descubrimiento le causa un poco de envidia.

-Akaaaaashi!-. El aludido aleja la mirada de los dos chicos y  voltea su cabeza al escuchar su apellido (con el acostumbrado alargamiento innecesario en las vocales intermedias) salir de la boca de su capitán que brinca hasta donde se encuentra el pelinegro.

 –Qué sucede Bokuto-san?-. Pregunta dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

 –No has cantado ninguna canción Akaashi-. Le reclama Bokuto haciendo un mohín.

 –Tal vez más tarde Bokuto-san, hay ya varios chicos que han apartado canciones-. El otro no se ve muy convencido, pero se encoge de hombros y lo toma del antebrazo, el corazón de Akaashi da un vuelco.

 –Entonces ven a sentarte con nosotros, estás muy solo ahí sentado en el rincón-. El chico señala el lugar donde están Kuroo y Tsukishima absortos en una plática.

Akaashi quiere decirle que se encuentra perfectamente ahí donde está y que sería mejor si les dieran privacidad (la posible tomando en cuenta que hay una más de una docena de chicos rodeándolos), pero sabe que su capitan no es bueno leyendo el ambiente y ¿a quién quiere engañar? Últimamente se le hace difícil negarse a sus peticiones.

–Está bien Bokuto-san, me sentaré con ustedes-. Accede y se levanta de su lugar, saluda con un ademán de mano a Tsukishima que le regresa el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, sus mejillas siguen un poco sonrojadas. Ve como Bokuto pasa completamente por alto la mirada que Kuroo le dirige, Akaashi suspira.

 – ¿Puedo pedirle si se puede recorrer un poco Kuroo-san para poder sentarme?-. Akaashi señala al extremo del enorme sofá, da hacia una de las paredes y hay una enorme planta plástica de adorno que tapa un poco la vista de ese lado dando una sensación de privacidad al rincón, Akaashi casi puede ver los engranajes de la astuta mente del capitán del Nekoma trabajar y se mueve al instante, Akaashi detiene a Bokuto cuando nota que hace un ademán para sentarse en el lugar que quedó entre el rubio y el pelinegro.

 –Bokuto-san, usted tiene que sentarse cerca del centro, es el festejado- . Señala el otro extremo del sofá y Akaashi se sienta a su lado haciendo una barrera entre los otros dos chicos y su capitán, por la mirada que le dirige Kuroo sabe que es capaz de ponerse de pie y abrazarlo ahí frente a todos, Akaashi está agradecido de que no lo haga.

-¿Akaashi, estás divirtiéndote?-. Le pregunta Bokuto,  el sofá no es tan amplio y hay cuatro chicos que no pueden considerarse de ninguna forma pequeños apretados en él.  Akaashi intenta poner un poco de distancia entre los dos pero es en vano, puede sentir el calor que emana el otro cuerpo que está casi pegado a su costado.

 –por supuesto Bokuto-san. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –.

-La verdad no sabía si vendrías, sé que no te gustan los lugares llenos de gente ni el ruido-. Se explica el chico tomando un puñado de palomitas que hay en un plato como botana.–pero me alegra que estés aquí-. Termina el chico sonriendo.

 –No podría perderme su festejo Bokuto-san y no se preocupe por mí, estoy bien. Lo importante es que usted se divierta-. Bokuto está mirándolo a los ojos. Akaashi no puede alejar la mirada, son como dos imanes dorados.

 –Aunque aprecio su preocupación-. Akaashi le sonríe, siente una agradable sensación expandirse en su estomago.

 –Akaashi, eres mi amigo, no me sentiría bien si no estás a gusto.

 –Es muy considerado de su parte Bokuto-san-.

 –Claro Akaashi, eres mi amigo-.

 –Eso ya lo ha dicho. El otro chico niega con la cabeza – es diferente Akaashi.

 Akaashi da un respingo y los latidos de su corazón se disparan – ¿Diferente? A que se refiere exactamente Bokuto-san?-. Sus dedos aprietan el vaso que sostiene, los sonidos que lo rodean se disipan, toda su atención está puesta sobre el otro chico que está sentado a su lado

 –Akaashi, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, es, como decirlo, si alguno de los chicos no hubiera venido no me importaría mucho sabes, pero, si..si tu no estuvieras aquí, me..me sentiría triste-. Bokuto pasa una mano por su nuca.

”Amigos” la palabra resuena en su mente. Akaashi tiene un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias dentro de él –estoy aquí Bokuto-san, así que deje de preocuparse.

 La tarde transcurre con los chicos cantando y bailando, casi al final Akaashi no puede posponer mas lo inevitable y se levanta de su lugar antes de que Bokuto lo arrastre hasta la maquina y canta la primer canción que se aparece en la pantalla, una que nunca ha escuchado, se niega a ver a Bokuto a la cara mientras canta y mantiene la mirada fija en las letras de una balada de rimas cursis. Al terminar los chicos aplauden.

 –Akaashi, que bien cantas!!-. Lo felicita Bokuto aplaudiendo con ganas. –gracias Bokuto-san. El chico regresa a su asiento ignorando a sus compañeros que piden que cante otra vez. Kuroo intenta hacer que Tsukishima se levante para cantar un dueto, pero el rubio se niega rotundamente sin moverse un ápice del sillón.

 

 


	2. De regalos de Cumpleaños.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de los regalos ¿Qué recibirá nuestro cumpleañero?

 

De regalos de Cumpleaños.

 

Cuando se han cansado de cantar Bokuto y Kuroo tienen la “maravillosa” idea de competir  por ver cuál de los dos puede terminar de comer más rápidamente un tazón lleno de papas fritas, uno de los chicos del Fukurōdani llena dos tazones con la botana y otro del Nekoma decide fungir como juez en la competencia, los dos competidores se colocan cada uno frente a su respectivo tazón y empieza la competencia, en un par de minutos ambos chicos tienen la boca repleta de la botana y mientras con una mano sacan más comida del tazón con la otra empujan la que tienen ya en la boca intentando hacer más espacio. Akaashi está de pie al lado de Bokuto con un vaso de agua en la mano y repasa mentalmente la maniobra de Heimlich*. Sentado en un sillón Tsukishima observa a Kuroo con una mezcla de asco y desaprobación. Los demás asistentes rodean a los dos competidores, se han dividido en dos grupos que apoya a cada uno de los capitanes en esa absurda competencia.

 Akaashi revisa la hora en su celular, falta poco para que termine el tiempo que pagaron para ocupar la sala. Les hace una señal a las dos managers con la mano y las chicas asienten con la cabeza. Kaori sale discretamente de la sala al mismo tiempo en el que Bokuto se levanta de un salto del sillón señalando con frenesí su tazón, parece que sus mejillas reventarán en cualquier momento. El “juez” lo proclama ganador al ver que, efectivamente, su tazón está vacío. Akaashi le alcanza el vaso con agua y una servilleta para limpiarse la boca. Bokuto choca las manos con los chicos que lo felicitan por la victoria.

-¡Bokuto, toma asiento, es hora de darte tu regalo!-. Informa  Yukie al mismo tiempo que Kaori entra por la puerta cargando un paquete envuelto en papel color purpura brillante. Bokuto se sienta al instante en el que escucha las palabras de la chica. Akaashi sonríe, es como un niño pequeño.

-Esperemos que te guste, es de parte de todo el equipo. Le dice Kaori entregándole el regalo. El objeto apenas toca las manos del capitán y este ya está arrancando el papel. Suelta una exclamación de alegría al ver el balón Mikasa de franjas azules y amarillas. Saca la pelota del empaque y la rueda entre las manos, un brillo cruza sus ojos, las alarmas de Akaashi resuenan, puede ver a cámara lenta como uno de los brazos del capitán comienza a levantarse.

 –Bokuto-san, este no es el lugar apropiado para jugar con ella-.  La sonrisa de Bokuto desaparece al instante y baja el brazo que tiene a medio levantar. –Pero Akaashi, mira que bonita es!-. Gimotea y estira los brazos mostrándole el balón, “eso no es necesario” piensa Akaashi, él fue quien se ofreció voluntario para ir a comprarlo a la tienda deportiva.

-Bokuto-san, puede provocar un accidente si el balón choca contra alguna maquina, mañana llévela a la práctica, podrá jugar con ella todo lo que quiera-. Ofrece el chico al notar la mirada alicaída del chico. –En la cancha se notará mejor el potencial del balón. La mirada de Bokuto cambia al escuchar al chico –¡Llega temprano mañana Akaashi! estaré esperando tus levantadas!. Exclama sonriendo. –Por supuesto Bokuto-san-. Varios de sus compañeros levantan los pulgares hacia Akaashi “bien hecho Akaashi” “eso estuvo cerca” “sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo” es lo que dicen con sus miradas. Crisis evitada.

Las managers le regalan un cuaderno con un búho dibujado en la portada –a ver si así puedes prestar atención a las clases. Le reprende juguetonamente Yukie. Bokuto promete que sacará puros cienes –Bokuto-san, por favor no prometa imposibles-. Interviene Akaashi.

 Kuroo  le entrega un sobre de color blanco y le sonríe de medio lado –No vayas a usarlos todos en un día. Y tienes que invitarme. Bokuto abre el sobre-Hey,hey,hey! Cupones con descuento para comer carne a la parrilla!-. Grita agitando los papeles para que todos los vean.

Akaashi mira de reojo su bolsa deportiva y niega con la cabeza, “todavía no”.

Yukie es la que les indica que el tiempo ha terminado. Es hora de salir. Afuera el cielo está oscuro, se despiden unos de otros breve y rápidamente para después caminar cada quien por su lado.

-Kuroo, vayamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos!-. Propone Bokuto. –Será otro día Bo, Tsuki se está quedando conmigo y prometí que no se desvelaría, es un chico en crecimiento, tiene que dormir sus ocho horas necesarias. Kuroo le pasa un brazo por los hombros al rubio que lo aleja de un manotazo.

 –Akaashi!!-. Bokuto lo mira expectante.

 –Bokuto-san, mañana hay clases ¿le parece apropiado desvelarse?-. Pregunta.

-Pero Akaashi, es mi cumpleaños, los cumpleaños son para hacer cosas que no haces en días normales, como jugar videojuegos!-.reclama en un intento por convencerlo.

\- El sábado Bokuto-san, después de la práctica podemos ir a su casa a jugar-. Sugiere Akaashi. –Recuerda lo mal que lo pasó cuando en su cumpleaños anterior se develó?-. Akaashi lo recuerda muy bien, Bokuto llegó al día siguiente de su cumpleaños a la práctica con sendas ojeras y arrastrando los pies al caminar, cuando entró a los vestidores para cambiarse a su ropa deportiva nunca salió. Akaashi por órdenes del capitán de ese entonces lo fue a buscar, lo encontró dormido sobre una de las bancas. Nunca había visto antes al entrenador tan molesto, está seguro que sus gritos se escucharon hasta el otro lado de la escuela.

Eso parece ser lo que necesita oír Bokuto para cambiar de opinión. Por más que quiera jugar videojuegos no piensa volver a tener que limpiar el gimnasio después de los entrenamientos el solito por una semana entera.

Se despiden de Kuroo y de Tsukishima y emprenden el camino hacia la estación del tren, viven cerca uno del otro así que regresan juntos.

Al entrar al vagon descubren un par de asientos libres, un enorme bostezo sale de la boca de Bokuto.

 –se siente muy cansado Bokuto-san?-. Pregunta el chico al ver que Bokuto se restriega los ojos, Akaashi que está sentado al lado de la ventana observa la ciudad pasar a sus ojos, tiene la mano apoyada en el mentón, el también se siente cansado. –Estaba bien hasta hace un rato-. Murmura el capitán. –Se encontraba muy excitado Bokuto-san, ahora que ya se tranquilizó su cuerpo le está ídiendo descanso. Explica Akaashi.

 –Akaashi, creo que dormiré un poco-. Y sin decir otra palabra Bokuto deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Akaashi, el sueño se disipa al instante en el que siente las hebras puntiagudas del cabello rozar su mejilla –¿Bokuto-san?-. Lo llama, pero el otro ya está dormido, Akaashi regresa su mirada a la ventana, puede ver en su reflejo el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Minutos más tarde, Akaashi  mira de reojo a su capitan, sigue dormido y su respiración es lenta y profunda. Lleva una de sus manos a su cabeza acariciando los cabellos que son sorprendentemente suaves y sedosos aun con la cantidad de producto que  embarra en ellos, siempre le ha gustado el peinado de Bokuto, es tan original y alocado, igual que su capitán. Se permite acariciarlo hasta que escucha la voz robótica que sale de una de las bocina indicando el nombre de la estación donde tienen que bajar.

–Bokuto-san, despierte, estamos llegando-. El chico sacude suavemente el hombro del durmiente.

 –Cinco minutos más Akaashi-. Se queja y restriega su cara contra el cuello de Akaashi que se tensa al instante –No tenemos cinco minutos Bokuto-san-. Su tono es firme y empieza a enderezarse, Bokuto gruñe y se levanta con dificultad de su asiento, bajan del vagón y al salir a la calle el aire fresco golpea contra sus rostros. Bokuto está enfurruñado, no muchos saben que lo pone de malhumor ser despertado de su sueño, Akaashi suspira, “este es el momento” abre su mochila sacando un paquete envuelto en una bolsa plástica negra.

 -Bokuto-san, no le he dado su regalo-. No deja de sorprenderlo la rapidez con la que el otro chico cambia sus estados de ánimos, en segundos su cara pasa de la molestia a la curiosidad hasta que una enorme sonrisa se forma en su rostro

 – ¿Me compraste un regalo Akaashi?-. Akaashi levanta una ceja un poco ofendido ante el tono incrédulo del chico.

 –Soy su amigo Bokuto-san, no sé por qué le sorprende tanto-. Y saca de la bolsa negra un paquete envuelto en papel brillante de regalo con un moño.

 Bokuto toma el regalo desgarrando el papel y abre la caja, su sonrisa se ensancha y sus ojos brillan al ver el contenido, saca unas rodilleras (compradas en la misma tienda donde encontró el balón) que llegan a los muslos, como le gusta usarlas, color negras con franjas color gris a los lados.  Dentro de la caja encuentra también una camisa tipo polo color blanco con la imagen de un búho impresa en el pecho. Bokuto detiene sus pasos y se queda en silencio observando los regalos, su mirada es inexpresiva. Akaashi se detiene al ver la expresión del chico, no esperaba esa reacción. Un nudo se forma en su  garganta –Bokuto-san?-. Murmura, sus manos se cierran sobre la correa de su bolsa deportiva.

 -¡Akaashi!! Son geniales, es el mejor regalo que me han dado!-. El chico grita emocionado. Akaashi pega un brinco, Bokuto camina hacia él  y lo envuelve en sus brazos con tal fuerza que saca todo el aire de sus pulmones. Akaashi quiere decir “Bokuto-san, no puedo respirar” pero olvida eso al momento en el que siente que sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo. Bokuto lo levanta unos buenos diez centímetros, de la sorpresa Akaashi solo atina a envolver sus brazos en el cuello del otro para evitar caer.

 –Muchas gracias Akaashi-. Bokuto está riendo y Akaashi recarga su mejilla contra el hombro del chico, se permite por unos momentos disfrutar el abrazo, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién necesita respirar?.

 Segundos después Bokuto vuelve a ponerlo en el suelo, Akaashi siente que las piernas se le volvieron gelatina y tarda un poco en recuperar la respiración y en regresar a la normalidad  los latidos de su corazón. – ¡Akaashi, no debiste hacerlo, seguramente te costó una fortuna!-. Le dice preocupado. Akaashi desvía la mirada, gastó gran parte de sus ahorros en eso. –Para nada Bokuto-san, no fue tan caro-. Miente mientras observa al otro dejar en el piso su bolsa deportiva y las cajas de regalo.

Bokuto se quita la chaqueta del uniforme de un movimiento y se levanta la camisa hasta el pecho. –Voy a probarme la camisa que me regalaste ahora Akaashi-. El vice-capitan que quedó atontado al ver los abdominales perfectamente definidos del otro  vuelve a la realidad cuando cae en cuenta  que  medio desnudarse en medio de la calle no es para nada una buena idea.

– ¡Bokuto-san, Aquí no!-. Exclama y con una mano toma le borde de la camisa y la jala hacia abajo hasta que queda de nuevo en su lugar.

 – ¡pero Akaashi!!-. El chico está haciendo un puchero.

 –Bokuto-san, no puede quitarse la ropa en la calle. Espere a llegar a casa. Ya me dirá si le quedó bien.

Los chicos continúan su camino y Bokuto  divaga durante todo el trayecto sobre lo bonito que es el búho y que bien jugara con las nuevas rodilleras.

 –Me volveré imparable usando estas Akaashi, son de mejor calidad que las que tengo. ¡No habrá balón que no pueda rematar!-. Su tono suena decidido.

-Me alegro que le guste Bokuto-san, y para volverse imparable tiene que seguir practicando duramente, no cambiar de rodilleras-. Bokuto ni caso le hace, está muy ocupado con sus regalos.

Se separan al llegar al punto del camino donde cada uno tiene que tomar direcciones distintas, Bokuto vuelve a darle otro abrazo sofocante (esta vez los pies de Akaashi permanecen pegados al piso) y se desean las buenas noches.

Al día siguiente Bokuto llega a la práctica estrenando las nuevas rodilleras y con el nuevo balón bajo el brazo. Anota cinco puntos seguidos.

 –Akaashi. ¡Tus rodilleras me traen suerte!-. Grita echando su brazo alrededor del cuello del pelinegro y levantando un pulgar.

 

 

-*-*-*-

 

Notas:

(*) La maniobra de Heimlich. “llamada Compresión abdominal es un procedimiento de primeros auxilios para desobstruir el conducto respiratorio, normalmente bloqueado por un trozo de alimento o cualquier otro objeto. Es una técnica efectiva para salvar vidas en caso de asfixia por atragantamiento.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía pensado subir este capítulo hoy por la mañana. Pero ¿adivinen quién se fue de fiesta anoche y tomó de más? (シ_ _)シ  
> En fin, espero que les guste.  
> Muchas gracias a tod@s los que siguen este fic. Seguiré trabajando duramente.  
> Se agradecen los reviews y las críticas constructivas.


	3. De cartas de amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi abre su taquilla y Bokuto deja de hablar al momento en el que un sobre cae de uno de los zapatos de Akaashi.

 

Akaashi sale de su aula al escuchar el timbre de la campaña indicando el final de las clases. Camina sin prisas por los pasillos del edificio, tiene tiempo de sobra para llegar al gimnasio a la práctica de la tarde.

-Akaashi!-. El susodicho detiene sus pasos y voltea al escuchar la voz de su capitán que lo llama desde las escaleras. Bokuto trota hasta llegar a él y le echa un brazo alrededor de los hombros – Akaashi, vamos al centro mañana después de la práctica? Tengo que comprar unas cosas para mi madre. Akaashi asiente. –Claro Bokuto-san. –Y después podemos ir un rato a jugar a las maquinas arcade.  –Solo un momento Bokuto-san. Recuerde que entre semana…. –hay clase-. Termina por él Bokuto –Lo sé Akaashi-. Siguen caminando mientras Bokuto no para de hablar sobre el nuevo juego que quiere probar, Akaashi tan solo lo escucha en silencio asintiendo de vez en cuando mirando hacia el frente, tiene a Bokuto muy cerca de él, sigue rodeando sus hombros con su brazo y cuando emocionado por algo que cuenta  se inclina hacia él Akaashi puede sentir el cálido aliento del chico contra su oreja, Akaashi se estremece y apura sus pasos, mientras más rápido lleguen al gimnasio más rápido Bokuto lo soltara y podrá respirar tranquilo.

Se detienen al llegar a la entrada donde guardan sus zapatos en las taquillas individuales y Bokuto retira su brazo del chico mientras se quita sus zapatillas uwabaki* con la otra mano. Akaashi abre su taquilla y Bokuto deja de hablar al momento en el que un sobre cae de uno de los zapatos de Akaashi. Ambos chicos se quedan un momento sin moverse mirando el papel en el suelo. Akaashi se agacha y lo levanta, es color crema y ve su nombre escrito en una de las esquinas inferiores.

 –Akaashi, eso es una carta de amor?-. Bokuto pregunta mientras Akaashi sigue revisando el sobre, aparte de su nombre no hay nada más escrito, abre su mochila y guarda la carta –supongo que sí, Bokuto-san-. Contesta, su tono de voz impasible. Es la tercera carta que recibe desde que inicio la preparatoria. –será mejor que nos apuremos, la práctica no tarda en comenzar, el chico se pone sus zapatos y espera a Bokuto que se quedó mirando la carta con una expresión tonta en la cara a que se ponga los suyos.

-No la leerás Akaashi?-. Le pregunta mientras caminan con rapidez hacia el gimnasio –Mas tarde Bokuto-san, ahora no es buen momento. Contesta Akaashi, esperará a llegar a casa para leer la carta y al día siguiente hará lo mismo que hizo cuando recibió por primera vez una,rechazar a la chica en cuestión educada y amablemente y seguir con su vida. 

Llegan al gimnasio y al terminar de cambiarse se unen a sus compañeros que empezaron el calentamiento. La práctica no va muy bien, Bokuto que normalmente no aparta la mirada del balón en ningún momento no para de observar a Akaashi y Akaashi incapaz de soportar ese escrutinio no puede concentrarse en la práctica, al final el as falla unos cuantos saques y Akaashi no calcula bien una levantada lo que provoca que golpee de lleno a uno de sus compañeros en la cara.

– ¿Sucede algo Bokuto-san? no ha dejado de mirarme, no me puedo concentrar-. Akaashi tiene los nervios a flor de piel.

-Akaashi, ¿si sales con esa chica que te escribió la carta, no dejarás de venir a las prácticas verdad?-. Pregunta Bokuto en un murmullo, su mirada en el piso. Akaashi parpadea confundido al notar el tinte de preocupación y tristeza que tiñen sus palabras. –antes…Cuando iba en primero, uno de los chicos de tercero empezó a salir con una chica y dejó de presentarse a las prácticas.  No lo entendí, él, él decía que amaba al volleyball y que ese año ganaríamos las nacionales. El era titular y uno de los pocos que teníamos en el equipo que jugaba esa posición, un compañero mío de primero tuvo que tomar su lugar, el chico no era regular y apenas había empezado a jugar, al final de ese año dejó el equipo también, no pudo con la presión, no pudimos reponernos a tiempo y no nos fue muy bien en las nacionales. Él lo prometió Akaashi-. Su voz es un murmuro quebrado y tiene los hombros caídos.

Akaashi se toma un momento para analizar las palabras de su capitán que volvió a clavar su mirada en la suya. Pone uno de sus manos en el hombro del as –Bokuto-san. Su voz es suave y tranquilizadora. Entiendo su preocupación, el perder a un jugador puede desequilibrar la dinámica que tiene el equipo y sé que usted vuelca sus esfuerzos y su corazón en este deporte. Puedo asegurarle por ninguna razón me iré del equipo,  no podría perdonarme nunca herir sus sentimientos ni  decepcionarlo de ninguna manera-. Akaashi levanta su mano hasta tocar la coronilla de Bokuto y acaricia sus cabellos -. Se lo prometo. Estoy con usted y con el equipo, este año, ganaremos las nacionales-. Akaashi que olvida por completo en donde se encuentran da un paso al frente y envuelve a Bokuto entre sus brazos, no puede soportar ver esa expresión en su rostro. Un segundo más tarde siente que se quebrará en dos por la fuerza con la que Bokuto le regresa el abrazo. No le importa, cree que puede acostumbrarse a eso.

-¿chicos? La práctica no ha terminado. La voz perpleja de su entrenador regresa a la realidad a Akaashi que le da un par de manotazos a Bokuto, abre la boca, no puede respirar. –¡Bokuto, suelta a Akaashi, lo vas a asfixiar!. Grita divertida Kaori desde el otro lado de la cancha. Bokuto retira sus brazos del chico que por primera vez desde que está enamorado de Bokuto experimenta problemas para mantener en orden sus emociones. Farfulla un “tengo que ir al baño” y sale casi corriendo de allí con la cabeza hacia el suelo, puede sentir sus mejillas arder.

Entra al baño y abre el grifo echándose agua a la cara, se mira al espejo, está rojo hasta las orejas. Unos cinco minutos más tarde cuando siente que está lo suficientemente presentable regresa a la cancha. Sus compañeros lo miran asombrados mientras hacen sus ejercicios del final de la práctica. Bokuto le regala una enorme sonrisa y Akaashi tan solo da un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

El entrenador los manda a limpiar el gimnasio como castigo por interrumpir la práctica. Limpian en silencio y regresan a sus casas, Bokuto no deja de sonreír en todo el camino.

 

Al llegar a casa esa noche y después de terminar sus deberes y ayudarle a Bokuto con los suyos vía mensaje abre la carta, el papel es del mismo color que el sobre, lee sin detenerse lo que está escrito en ella, la chica, de nombre Ayaka Murakami le pide encontrarse con ella detrás de uno de los arboles detrás de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo. Akaashi guarda la carta en uno de sus cajones. Está a punto de meterse a la cama a dormir cuando se celular vibra, tiene un mensaje nuevo. Toma el aparato y frunce la boca al ver que el remitente es Kuroo.

“escuché que tu y Bo protagonizaron una escena bastante emotiva en práctica :’). Me hubiera encantado estar allí.”

“Kuroo-san, es tarde, vaya a dormir ya por favor”

“Un beso hubiera sido el perfecto final”

Akaashi ni siquiera se sorprende, Kuroo a diferencia de Bokuto es, bastante observador para esa clase de cosas, no duda que el capitán del Nekoma se haya dado cuenta de lo que siente por su capitán.

“Kuroo-san, por que mejor no molesta a Tsukishima”

“Tsuki apagó su celular :’(“

“Y estoy a punto de hacer los mismo”

“Antes de que lo hagas, gracias por asegurarle a Bokuto de que no te irás del equipo, estoy seguro que nunca ha pensado que abandonaras el volleyball, pero el asunto del otro chico en primer año lo dejó muy sensible”

“Me di cuenta de eso Kuroo-san”

“y enserio, la próxima vez, tan solo bésalo ;)”

“No creo que Bokuto-san aprecie esa muestra de afecto en particular”

Akaashi apaga su celular y se recuesta en su cama.

Cuando se despierta y enciende su celular descubre un mensaje de Kuroo

“Quien sabe, puede que te lleves una sorpresa”

Akaashi rueda los ojos e ignora el mensaje. No piensa caer en los juegos mentales del capitán del Nekoma.

 

Al día siguiente  le envía un mensaje a Bokuto informándole que llegará un poco tarde a la cafetería y sale del edificio buscando a la chica cuando timbra la campana que anuncia la hora del almuerzo.

No es difícil encontrarla, la chica es pequeñita y de cabellos negros y largos, tiene entre sus manos una caja de bento y detrás de ella hay un corro de niñas, que están ahí supone Akaashi, para darle apoyo moral. Él no lo entiende, nunca sería capaz de declarar su amor hacía otra persona si lo rodea más gente, se estremece al pensar si llegara a confesarse a Bokuto y Kuroo estuviera detrás de él gritando porras.

-¿Es usted Ayuki Murakami-san? Pregunta deteniéndose frente a ella. La chica asiente con la cabeza. Espera con paciencia a que la niña tome el valor necesario y empiece a hablar, no dice nada mientras le pide que salgan un día a tomar algo al centro.

-Eh leído su carta Murakami- san, lo lamento, pero me temo que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, estoy seguro que encontrará a un chico que sea  adecuado para usted-. Da una pequeña reverencia, la chica baja la mirada.

 –Puede al menos aceptar esto? Lo hice para usted-. La chica le extiende el bento, Akaashi está a punto de negarse, no quiere darle falsas esperanzas, pero cuando ve los ojos de la chica aguados y el temblor en sus labios toma le bento. –Muchas gracias Murakami-san-. Da otra reverencia  y se retira del lugar para ir a comer.

Cuando llega a la mesa que comparte con sus compañeros de equipo ignora las miradas curiosas dirigidas a él y al bento.  La comida es buena, no puede negarlo. Bokuto llega a la mesa cargando su bandeja rebosante de comida.

 – ¿Y ese bento Akaashi? ¿Lo hiso tu madre?-. Pregunta emocionado al ver la comida casera. El chico niega con la cabeza –la chica que se me declaro me pidió aceptar la comida que hiso para mí-. Se lleva una cucharada a la boca.

 –Akaashi ya tienes novia? Pregunta uno de sus compañeros con curiosidad.-En lo absoluto Washio-san, la rechacé. Contesta. 

-¿Por qué la rechazaste Akaashi? pregunta otro de sus compañeros. –Porque no estaba interesado en ella Saruki--san, ni siquiera la conozco. “y ella no es Bokuto-san” piensa mientras sigue comiendo.

 –Siempre rechazas a todas las chicas que se te confiesan Akaashi-. Dice el libero, Akaashi asiente, aunque no tiene un millar de admiradoras el estar en un equipo de volleyball que ha llegado varias veces a las nacionales le da cierto estatus y sabe que físicamente es, agradable a la vista. –Es la tercera vez que se me declaran Komi-san, no es como si las chicas hicieran filas para entregarme cartas-. –Eso se lo dejas al capitán del Aoba Johsai-. Dice divertido otro de sus compañeros. Aunque viven en ciudades diferentes no es ningún secreto el tamaño de la popularidad que tiene el chico de cabellos castaños con las chicas.

 –No piensas en tener novias Akaashi?-. Pregunta Onaga, el único chico de primero que es titular. Akaashi niega con la cabeza, puede notar que Bokuto no pierde detalle de la conversación mientras se atiborra la boca de arroz.-Bokuto-san, limpie su cara por favor-. El chico le alcanza una servilleta.

 

Al terminar, se disculpa con sus compañeros y va en busca de la chica, la caja es de madera de buena calidad, tiene que regresarla. La niña está con sus amigas que le dirigen miradas llenas de veneno tan solo verlo, ni se inmuta, Akaashi le pide a la chica hablar a solas un momento  –Murakami-san, le regreso su caja bento, la comida tenía muy buen sabor-. La chica le da una pequeña sonrisita –Akaashi-san, me preguntaba, este..bueno..no..no tiene que contestarme si no quiere…-. La chica balbucea mientras retuerce sus dedos -. Akaashi entiende a dónde quiere llegar.-Murakami-san, la razón por la que no acepté sus sentimientos no tiene nada que ver con usted, es una chica linda y tiene grandes habilidades culinarias, pero me temo que estoy interesado en otra persona. La chica lo mira por unos momentos y sonríe con amargura –comprendo Akaashi-san, gracias por explicarme aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo. Le deseo suerte-. La chica da media vuelta  y regresa con sus amigas, puede sentir sus miradas hostiles hasta que las pierde de vista. “Las chicas pueden ser aterradoras” piensa mientras regresa a su aula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> El uwabaki (上履き?), es un tipo de calzado japonés hecho para ser usado en ambientes interiores de casas, escuelas, algunas empresas y algunos edificios públicos, donde está prohibido el uso de zapatos que hayan pisado la calle.
> 
>  
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-  
> Buenas noches!!! （＾＿－）  
> Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo.  
> Lo quería subir ayer, pero el episodio 11 de Yuri on Ice!!! me dejó K.O. y sin ganas de hacer nada. (｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ☆⌒(＞。≪) ☆  
> En el próximo capítulo las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes. Kuroo hace su aparición formal (¿) .
> 
> *-*-*-*-  
> Los reviews y críticas constructivas son bien recibidos (◕‿◕✿)


	4. De las intrigas del capitán

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa, quería subir este capitulo desde hace días, pero al leerlo decidí re-escribirlo por completo.  
> Les traigo un capi largo como compensación.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente mientras guardan el equipo y limpian el gimnasio despues de terminar la práctica el entrenador los manda a reunirse en un círculo –La próxima semana tendremos una concentración en la preparatoria de Nekoma, el campamento durará tres días, así que es necesario que sus padres o tutores firmen la hoja de consentimiento-. El entrenador ni termina la oración cuando Bokuto ya está brincando por el gimnasio con los brazos en el aire.

\- Hey hey hey!!  tres días de jugar volleyball sin parar-. Es Akaashi el que recibe su hoja de consentimiento y el que se encarga de recordarle al momento de separarse en el camino a casa que no olvide llevar la forma al día siguiente.

Cuando están en el autobús una semana más tarde de camino a las instalaciones en donde tendrá lugar la concentración el celular de Akaashi vibra, indicándole que tiene un mensaje nuevo, el chico mete la mano en la bolsa de su chaqueta y levanta una ceja al ver el nombre del remitente

“hey Akaashi, Bokuto no me está respondiendo mis mensajes, ¿está por ahí?”

_“Kuroo-san, no soy el secretario de Bokuto-san_ ”

“Espera, creo que me equivoque de número, oh no, no le mandé el mesaje a Tsukki por error, sabes Akaashi muchas veces puedes ser tan amargo como él”

_“Por favor no se enamore de mi”_

“y ahí va de nuevo, sabes, los dos podrían formar una linda amistad, mmmm.. mejor no, siento que no saldría bien parado”

_“Ciertamente”_

Akaashi mira a su derecha, Bokuto está profundamente dormido, seguramente con la excitación no logró dormir nada la noche anterior.

 _“Kuroo-san, Bokuo-san duerme por el momento, en cuanto despierte le comentaré que está tratando de localizarlo_ ”

“Si eres el secretario de Bo ja ja ja”

“Kuroo-san, cuando pide un favor se supone que tiene que ser amable con la persona que lo va a ayudar”

“Ciertamente”

Akaashi rueda los ojos, de todos los chicos que juegan volleyball a nivel bachillerato en Tokio Bokuto tenía que escoger a esa persona en particular para ser su mejor amigo.

_“Kuroo-san, muchas veces me pregunto cómo puede Bokuto-san ser amigo de usted”_

“disculpa, soy su MEJOR amigo,  somos hermanos de distinta madre, juntos hasta el fin”

_“Por supuesto Kuroo-san”_

“Y dime Akaashi, ¿cómo van las cosas?”

Akaashi retuerce con sus dedos el borde de su chaqueta, sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere con su pregunta.

_“Kuroo-san, no me siento cómodo discutiendo ese tema en particular con usted”_

“Oh vamos Akaashi, yo soy con el que TIENES que discutir “ese tema”. Soy el mejor amigo de la persona por la que tienes un feroz y enorme enamoramiento, apuesto a que sientes que el corazón sale de tu pecho cada vez que lo miras”.

Los dedos de Akaashi se quedan estáticos frente a la pantalla.

“Lo sabía ;)”

Akaashi guarda su celular, lidiar con las burlas de Kuroo siempre lo pone de mal humor.

Cuando falta poco para llegar a su destino Akaashi sacude con suavidad el hombro de Bokuto que tiene la cara embarrada contra el cristal –Bokuto-san, despierte, no estamos lejos-. El capitán suelta un quejido y se retuerce en su asiento. –Bokuto-san-. Vuelve a repetir Akaashi un par de veces más hasta que por fin Bokuto abre los ojos.

-Akaashi, donde estamos? Pregunta somnoliento y se estira para desperezarse.

-No tardamos en llegar-. Contesta Akaashi intentando no reír. El cabello de Bokuto es  un desastre a causa de la extraña posición en la que el chico durmió.

-Bokuto-san, creo que querrá arreglar su cabello antes de bajar del autobús, su peinado se arruinó un poco-. Los picos que usualmente se elevan en forma vertical ahora apuntan para todos lados y están un poco aplastados.

Bokuto entrando en pánico se lleva las manos a los cabellos intentando dejarlo como estaba esa mañana antes de subir al transporte.

-Bokuto-san, está quedando peor-. Dice Akaashi y se levanta de su asiento buscando a una de las managers.

Cuando regresa a su asiento Bokuto sigue luchando contra su cabello. –Tenga esto Bokuto-san, creo que puede ayudarle-. Le extiende la mano y le muestra un peine, un espejo de bolsillo y un pequeño tarro de gel (cortesía de Yukie).

-Akaashi, eres mi salvador-. Exclama Bokuto sonriendo con toda la cara –detén el espejo para mi-. Akaashi hace lo que le pide y observa el difícil y complicado procedimiento que se necesita seguir  para obtener ese peinado. Ni siquiera sabe como comenzar a explicarlo. Una de las manos de Bokuto mueve el cepillo entre las hebras de su cabello al mismo tiempo que la otra mano embadurna  los picos con la sustancia viscosa regresándolos a su anterior gloria.

 –Cuanto tiempo tiene peinándose de esa manera Bokuto-san?-. Pregunta curioso Akaashi que desde el primer día que lo conocío hace dos años cuando llegó al gimnasio a presentarse no hay día en el que Bokuto no se aparezca con los eternos picos sobre su cabeza.

Bokuto entrecierra los ojos haciendo memoria –creo que desde que empecé mi primer año en el Fukurodani-. Contesta – ¿A que es el peinado más genial que has visto Akaashi?- pregunta orgulloso.

-Sí que lo es Bokuto-san-. Contesta solemnemente –muy original, no creo que nadie más pueda peinarse así y verse tan bien como usted se ve-. Dice akaashi sin pensar. Bokuto que le está dando los últimos toques a uno de los picos levanta la mirada del espejo y mira a los ojos al otro chico que se tensa al instante. Bokuto suelta una risa tímida.

 -¿En verdad lo crees Akaashi? mucha gente me dice que el peinado es ridículo-  dice Bokuto apesadumbrado. –Si lo creo Bokuto-san, lo hace ver, guapo-. Afirma Akaashi . Una enorme sonrisa se plasma en el rostro de Bokuto y sus mejillas se colorean de un suave tono rosado. El corazón de Akaashi da un vuelco y pasea la mirada por todos lados evitando mirar el rostro de Bokuto.

Cuando termina de peinarse Bokuto se levanta para regresarle las cosas a Yukie y Akaashi aprovecha para respirar profundamente. No es justo, Bokuto no puede simplemente mostrarle esa expresión y pretender que Akaashi siga siendo funcional.  Él tenía (tiene) un plan; guardarse para él los sentimientos que tiene hacia Bokuto, actuar normalmente en su presencia y esperar a la graduación de los de tercero, en la cual va a felicitar a Bokuto, va a festejar con los demás chicos en algún establecimiento del centro y al finalizar la noche, cuando regresen a sus casas se confesará y cuando sea rechazado podrá encerrarse todo el verano en su casa y volver a la escuela el año siguiente sin el temor de encontrarse con Bokuto y a su amistad arruinada. No, tiene un plan y va a atenerse a él no importa que tan adorable se vea Bokuto sonrojado.

-Akaashi, estás bien? Tienes una expresión rara en la cara-. Dice Bokuto extrañado cuando regresa a es asiento. –Claro Bokuto-san. No pasa nada-. Contesta Akaash con tranquilidad fingida.

Unos minutos más tarde el autobús se detiene frente a la entrada de la preparatoria y apenas pone un pie fue del autobús Bokuto ya está corriendo para encontrarse con el capitán del Nekoma. Se saludan y se abrazan como si no se hubieran visto en años, Kuroo pasa su brazo por los hombros de Bokuto.

 – Oya oya oya, te hiciste algo en el cabello Bo? Se ve diferente-. El pelinegro jala uno de los picos con sus dedos.

 –Tuve que arreglarlo en el autobús, se deshizo cuando me quedé dormido-. Contesta Bokuto.

Kuroo suelta una carcajada –menos mal que lo arreglaste, nuestro Bo sin su peinado no es Bo-. Bokuto asiente con la cabeza.

 –Akaashi dice que me veo guapo-. Akaashi ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlos, puede sentir la mueca burlona que seguramente está dibujada en el rostro de Kuroo.

 –Apuesto a que dijo eso-. Kuroo vuelve a carcajearse y Akaashi se lleva una de sus manos a la sien. Este va a ser un largo, muy largo fin de semana.

 

Un fin de semana muy largo y muy extraño decide Akaashi por la noche mientras acomoda su fotón en la sala donde van a dormir.

El día empezó bastante normal, entraron al edificio donde van a quedarse los siguientes días, dejaron sus cosas y se encaminaron al gimnasio, realizaron su calentamiento y jugaron unos cuantos partidos (el Fukurodani ganó  5-3). Luego de los partidos los entrenadores los dejaron a su bola y cada quien se puso a practicar ya sea por parejas o en pequeños grupos. Es ahí cuando el día comenzó a ponerse extraño.

-Bo! Ayudame con algo amigo!-. Grita Kuroo desde el otro lado del gimnasio. –Tengo que poner a este chico en forma para la Interhigh. Me ayudaría que practicara con  un buen punta receptor para que aprenda lo que le espera-. Bokuto no necesita oír más, en un segundo ya está frente a la red donde Kuroo junto con Kenma y un chico mitad extranjero altísimo están practicando, este último luciendo igualmente ofendido y emocionado.

Akaashi observa a los otros chicos del Nekoma, más específicamente a los chicos que juegan la misma posición que Bokuto, le sorprende un poco que se encuentren tan tranquilos, su capitán básicamente acaba de llamarlos mediocres, pero los chicos ni se inmutaron.

Akaashi lo olvida cuando los chicos de su equipo le piden que levante unos balones para ellos. El día sigue su curso, cuando se acerca la hora de la comida están todos cansados y hambrientos. Cuando Kaori entra al gimnasio para indicarles que pueden pasar a la cafetería Akaashi y sus compañeros detienen la práctica, en la otra red Bokuto felicita por su buen desempeño al bloqueador de primero que está despatarrado en el piso bajo un charco de sudor, un par de chicos del Nekoma lo arrastran fuera del gimnasio mientras el otro no para de quejarse.

-Akaashi, tendrás que tener cuidado con ese chico el año que viene, ahora no es muy bueno, pero mejorará y con su altura se convertirá en un buen adversario-. Le susurra Bokuto a Akaashi mientras caminan hacía el comedor. Akaashi asiente –lo observaré atentamente Bokuto-san, parece que se divirtió jugando con los del Nekoma-. Señala al ver el brillo en los ojos de Bokuto. Su compañero mueve la cabeza frenéticamente de arriba para abajo

Llegan a la cafetería donde los recibe el agradable olor a comida recién preparada. Luego de servirse en sus bandejas (la de Bokuto a rebozar como siempre) buscan un lugar donde  sentarse. Terminan en la misma donde hay unos cuantos chicos del Nekoma y un par del Fukorodani, Akaashi se sienta frente a un chico del Nekoma de cabello castaño, Inuoka, se llama si bien recuerda Akaashi. Bokuto se sienta a su lado y empieza a engullir su comida.

Akaashi va por la mitad de su bandeja y se siente bastante incomodo, desde que empezó a comer Inuoka el chico de primero no a dejado de mirarlo en forma para nada discreta –sucede algo Inuoka-kun-. Pregunta Akaashi mirándolo directamente a los ojos, , el chico de primero se inclina hacia  él, sin apartar su mirada sonríe y dice - Me gustan sus ojos Akaashi-san, tienen un color muy bonito*-. El comentario es tan inesperado que el bocado de Akaashi se queda a medio camino de su boca, la mesa entera está en silencio.

 –Gracias Inuoka-kun-. Es lo único que atina a decir Akaashi y continua comiendo, mira de reojo a Bokuto, sus miradas se cruzan, el capitán lo está observando fijamente. Akaashi desvía la mirada a su plato.

Al terminar de comer regresan a la cancha, otra serie de partidos los espera, deciden parar cuando oscurece, el Fukurodani sigue ganando 6-7.  Yukie les informa que la cena tardará un poco en estar lista así que muchos de los chicos deciden quedarse a entrenar un poco más. Akaashi que en ese momento se encuentra juntando los balones perdidos se pregunta cuánto tardará Bokuto en exclamar “levanta unos balones para mi Akaashi”, Akaashi sonríe.

-Akaashi-. El susodicho levanta la mirada, ese chico que lo llama no es Bokuto.

-Kenma, te puedo ayudar en algo?-. Pregunta. El chico del Nekoma está frente a él con un balón en las manos y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Puedes levantar unos balones para Lev?- pregunta Kenma –se me está dificultando un poco encontrar su ritmo, Kuroo me dice que tal vez si lo hace otro colocador con más experiencia puede darme algunos consejos- termina el chico sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Akaashi frunce el entrecejo confundido, él no tiene mucha más experiencia que el chico, tal vez empezó a jugar como regular un par de meses antes que Kenma y el chico del Nekoma es un muy buen estratega y jugador, no es para nada tonto.

-Claro, si no tienes problemas con eso-. Contesta Akaashi no muy convencido.

Kenma niega con la cabeza –su forma de jugar es un poco frustrante-.

-Lo haré si puedes levantarle unos balones a Bokuto-san, le gusta jugar después de la práctica-. Ofrece Akaashi y puede ver como un mohín se forma en sus labios. Es bien sabido que Kenma no es de los que les guste cansarse y con Bokuto uno suele tener las manos llenas.

Kenma asiente y Akaashi camina hacia el chico alto del Nekoma que está siendo reprendido por Kuroo –Lev, tienes que juntar más los brazos al intentar bloquear-. El otro chico tan solo refunfuña.

-Ah, Akaashi, gracias por la ayuda-. Le dice Kuroo  guiñándole un ojo.

Definitivamente sabe que es lo que quiere decir Kenma, el chico es especial, se nota a leguas que no tiene mucho tiempo jugando, unas veces sus saltos son muy altos, otras muy bajos. Cuando Kaori les grita que la cena está lista Akaashi puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que logró conectar el balón con Lev de una forma satisfactoria.

-Lo lamento Kenma, no creo haber ayudado mucho-. Le dice al otro chico mientras salen del gimnasio, Kenma se encoje de hombros –no importa, gracias Akkashi-.

-Bokuto-san no fue muy duro contigo verdad?- Pregunta Akaashi, Kenma  está caminando más lento que lo acostumbrado.

-Tu Capitán tiene mucha energía-. Es su respuesta y Akaashi tan solo asiente.

-Akaashi!-. Le llama Bokuto que corre detrás de ellos. Kenma se esfuma en el acto.

-Bokuto-san, se divirtio jugando hoy?-. Inquiere el chico.

-Creo que sí, pero me gusta más jugar contigo Akaashi, jugar con Kenma no es igual de divertido-. Contesta Bokuto. Akaashi siente una sensación cálida extenderse en su estomago.

-Yo también prefiero jugar con usted Bokuto-san-. Responde y los dos chicos se encaminan a la cafetería. Bokuto está casi babeando.

 

Cuando es la hora de dormir Akaashi no puede quitarse la sensación de que algo está sucediendo, pero no alcanza a entender el qué.

 

 

Al finalizar el segundo día Akaashi está completamente seguro de que algo definitivamente está sucediendo.

A la hora de ducharse por la mañana Akaashi está en los vestidores rodeado de otros chicos, usualmente entran a las regaderas por turnos, primero los de tercer año y así en orden descendiente. Pero al momento en el los chicos preparan sus cosas para ducharse Kuroo entra a la sala donde duermen.

-Nuestro equipo no hace mucho caso a lo de ducharse por turnos según el año escolar, pueden hacerlo en el orden que quieran-. Comenta el pelinegro antes de salir de la sala.

Al escucharlo la mayoría de los compañeros de Akaashi regresan a sus futones “es muy temprano” “me duchare al último” fue lo que murmuran antes de volver a caer dormidos.

Akaashi que le gusta estar limpio toma sus cosas y se encamina a las duchas. –Akaashi, yo también voy a ducharme, entre más rápido me duche, más rápido puedo tomar el desayuno y más rápido estare en la cancha jugando-. Exclama Bokuto corriendo hacia las duchas. Akaashi sonríe ante la simpleza del argumento del chico.

Al terminar de ducharse Akaashi entra a los vestuarios donde comienza a ponerse la ropa, uno de los chicos del Nekoma que está poniéndose la camisa a su lado exclama –¡Akaashi, con las ropas no se nota, pero tienes un muy buen cuerpo!-. Akaashi casi se resbala, voltea a mirar al libero que tiene los ojos pegados en el abdomen del pelinegro.

Akaashi mira hacia abajo, siempre ha considerado que tiene un cuerpo bastante normal, no es flacucho, pero tampoco tiene los músculos desarrollados como su capitán por ejemplo. Akaashi abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, el chico sigue observándolo, Akaashi se siente avergonzado, la mirada del otro chico sobre su abdomen es lo que uno podría llamar _apreciativa_ –gracias Morisuke-san-. Murmura y se pone la camisa con más rapidez de la que pretendía y se da la media vuelta para buscar un par de calcetines dentro de su bolsa, se encuentra de frente con Bokuto que al igual que él se ve bastante sorprendido, su mirada recorre a Akaashi de pies a cabeza. Akaashi casi choca con otro de los chicos cuando sale de los vestidores hacia la cafetería.

-Akaashi, jugarás conmigo hoy cuando termine la práctica obligatoria?-. Akaashi mira a Bokuto que come a su lado. –Claro Bokuto-san-. Es su escueta respuesta. Descubrió desde que se sentara a comer que Morisuke le está prestando más atención a él que a su bandeja de comida y Akaashi está intentando comprender _por qué_ de un día para el otro (literalmente) es objeto de tal escrutinio por parte del líbero _._

Al llegar al gimnasio los don entrenadores y Kuroo los esperan de pie en el centro de la cancha –Los juegos de hoy serán diferentes a los anteriores-. Les informa el entrenador del Nekoma.

 –Kuroo-kun nos comentó una idea que tiene y luego de consultarlo decidimos implementarla, en lugar de jugar una escuela contra otra vamos a revolver a los jugadores para hacer dos equipos cada uno mezclados con chicos de las dos escuelas, es un pequeño experimento, es interesante ver hasta qué punto puede complementarse  un equipo compuesto por jugadores que no suelen jugar en el mismo lado de la cancha.

Akaashi observa a Kuroo que le sonríe enigmáticamente. 

Los entrenadores tienen cada uno una lista con los nombres de los chicos que estarán en cada equipo, Akaashi termina en el quipo contrario a Bokuto. La combinación de los dos equipos resulta en unos juegos bastante caóticos, Hay muchos gritos frustrados, burlas y risas.  Akaashi que está jugando en el mismo equipo con Lev, tiene problemas para conectar y Kenma que coloca para Bokuto no sabe que hace cuando este entra en su modo deprimido a la mitad de la práctica. Akaashi no puede hacer más que observar al chico dejó de sonreír y mira frustrado a sus compañeros jugar.

Juegan de esa forma un par de horas y cuando los entrenadores les indican que pueden volver cada quien a sus respectivos equipos los chicos lo hacen interiormente agradecidos. Bokuto ha vuelto a sonreír y abraza a todos y a cada uno de sus compañeros.

 –Bokuto-san, es hora comenzar el partido-. Lo llama Akaashi. Bokuto corrió hasta las bancas y abrazó a  Kaori, la chica soltó un gritito al verse elevada en el aire por el energético capitán. Yukie, muy inteligentemente se resguardó de la máquina de abrazos escondiéndose detrás del entrenador que le dio un golpe en la cabeza al chico cuando este intentó abrazarlo. Bokuto corrío de regreso a la cancha y antes de comenzar envolvió sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Akaashi –No puedes faltar tu Akaashi-. Le sonríe y se para en su posición. Akaashi ignora a las mariposas que se soltaron dentro de su estómago y se concentra en el juego.

El Fukurodani vuelve a ganar la mayoría de los juegos de ese día. Para cuando resuena el pitido del silbato anunciando el final de la practica todos los chicos sueltan un gemido aliviado, unos se desploman en el piso jadeando, otros arrastran sus adoloridas piernas hasta las bancas. El cansancio se ha comenzado a acumular en sus cuerpos.

Akaashi se deja caer sobre su bolso deportivo. Observa a Kaori repartiendo botellas de agua entre los chicos del Nekoma que la miran como si de un ángel bajado del cielo se tratara. Akaashi cree ver una lágrima bajar por la mejilla de uno de los chicos peinado al estilo mohicano.

-Akaashi, levanta unos balones para mi-. Akaashi levanta la mirada, Bokuto está frente a él con una toalla alrededor de los hombros y un balón en las manos.

-Bokuto-san, ¿cree poder seguir jugando más? ¿No se siente cansado?-. Pregunta Akaashi que puede ver un ligero temblor en las rodillas del chico.

-Para nada Akaashi, estoy en perfectas condiciones para seguir jugando-. Bokuto da un salto y hace un amago con las manos imitando un bloqueo, cuando sus pies vuelven a tocar el piso, suelta un quejido y cae de nalgas en el piso.

Las carcajadas de Kuroo resuenan en el gimnasio. Akaashi se levanta con dificultad y  le tiende una mano a su avergonzado capitán que hace un mohín y murmura entre dientes –Kuroo ese gato roñoso-.

-Bokuto-san, será mejor si lo dejamos por el momento. Mañana que estemos más descansados podemos seguir jugando. A mí también me duelen las piernas-. Propone Akaashi, Bokuto toma su mano y se pone de pie. Su mano que se siente caliente y sudorosa contra la suya le envía un delicioso escalofrío a su cuerpo. Le da un leve apretón y retira su mano para caminar hacia los vestidores. Escucha a Bokuto detrás de él arrastrando los pies.

Cuando llegan a la cafetería Akaashi no deja de bostezar, Bokuto a su lado come con más mesura de la acostumbrada.

 –Akaashi, el libero del Nekoma no deja de mirarte, da un poco de miedo-. Le susurra Washio, Akaashi mira por el rabillo del ojo a Morisuke que come en una mesa al lado de la suya, cuando sus miradas se cruzan el del Nekoma le regala una sonrisita y le guiña el ojo con coquetería, Akaashi regresa la vista a su plato.

 –Bueno, Akaashi es un chico atractivo, no es de sorprenderse que uno que otro chico caiga bajo sus encantos-. Akaashi frunce los labios al escuchar a Kuroo detrás de él, el capitán del Nekoma se sienta sin mayor ceremonia al lado del colocador. Bokuto frente a él  se encuentra muy ocupado mirando con descaro al Libero del equipo contrario.

 –Bo, pásame la sal-. Pide el pelinegro dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo al chico que regresa su atención a la mesa.

Los otros chicos del Fukurodani han terminado de comer y se retiran de la mesa para descansar.

-Yaku es un buen chico, si decides salir con él te aseguro que no lamentarás-. le dice Kuroo comiendo un trozo de carne. Akaashi entrecierra los ojos ¿ _qué está tramando_?.

 –Kuroo-san, no veo a Morisuke-san de esa manera y no, no tengo pensador salir con él-. Contesta Akaashi sin apartar la mirada de Kuroo que ensancha la sonrisa.

 –Es por qué es un chico?-. Contraataca Kuroo. Akaashi traga con dificultad, _eso_ es lo que está tramando.

 –Su sexo no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión Kuroo-san-. Bebé agua de su vaso para tener algo que hacer con sus manos.

 –Será entonces qué te gusta alguien más?-. Akaashi se atraganta con el liquido, ¿acaso piensa que Akaashi se le declarará a Bokuto en medio de la cafetería frente a todo el mundo?

 –Kuroo-san, no , no veo por qué eso sea de su incumbencia-. Contesta Akaashi dándole una mirada de advertencia. Bokuto pasea su mirada entre los dos chicos como si estuviera presenciando un partido de Volleyball  con un marcador muy cerrado.

–Venga, no te molestes Akaashi, lo pregunto ya que Yaku parece estar bastante interesado en ti, no quisiera que se diera falsas esperanzas-. Dice con tranquilidad el chico.

 –Kuroo-san, no tengo planeado salir con nadie por el momento-. Dice Akaashi.

 –Akaashi quiere concentrarse en el Volleyball-. Interviene Bokuto con firmeza.

 –El volleyball? Claro que si-. Kuroo sin dejar de mirar a Akaashi levanta una mano y le revuelve los cabellos a Bokuto . Akaashi lo fulmina con la mirada.

 – ¿y tu Bo, no hay nadie que haya atrapado tu mirada últimamente? Pregunta Kuroo, Bokuto niega con la cabeza. Akaashi quiere salir de ahí a como dé lugar, no necesita un recordatorio sobre las escasas posibilidades de que Bokuto corresponda sus sentimientos.

 –Vamos Bo, nadie, ¿no hay nadie que te parezca al menos un poco interesante? ¿No ves a alguien y piensas  “ah, me gustaría pasar todo el día con esta persona”?. ¿ No sientes ni una pizca de celos cuando otras personas se acercan a ella, cuando le hacen cumplidos o muestran interés? -. Inquiere Kuroo mirando fijamente a los ojos al capitán.

 -¿A qué te refieres Kuroo?-. Bokuto deja de comer y lo mira confundido.

–Por ejemplo, cuando veo a Tsuki no quiero que terminé el día, quiero estar con él todo el tiempo y me duele cuando veo que sube al tren que lo llevará de nuevo a Miyagi o cuando tengo que regresar a Tokio y pienso “tendré que esperar una semana más para estar juntos”. ¿Tú no sientes eso? ¿Esa tristeza al alejarte de alguien con la que te gusta pasar tiempo juntos?-. Kuroo mira de reojo a Akaashi y le guiña un ojo.

–No tiene que ser exactamente como lo que me sucede con Tsuki, puede ser alguna persona con la que tomes clases-. Bokuto niega de nuevo con la cabeza mientras mastica su arroz.

-O alguien de la escuela con la que comas en el receso o paseen por la escuela entre clases o que te ayude con las tareas… o- Kuroo se inclina hacia Bokuto y susurra - un compañero del equipo de volley-. Akaashi está a punto de lanzarle el pimentero a la cabeza.

 –Alguien con quien, no sé, te gusté jugar más que con los otros chicos  y cuando por alguna razón, no puedes jugar con él  sientes algo  duele dentro de ti-. Akaashi comienza a enderezarse y se detiene al sentir la mano de Kurro cerrandose sobre su muñeca bajo la mesa impidiéndole levantarse.

Bokuto, aun con la boca llena pestañea y entrecierra los ojos, concentrándose en las palabras de  Kuroo. El pelinegro le permite un momento de ensimismamiento y continua –Sabes que una persona te gusta más que a las demás porque quieres tocarla, y no me refiero a la manera vulgar, me refiero a abrazarla o tomarla de la mano, acariciar sus cabellos. Al decir esto último desvía su mirada a Akaashi que sigue sin poder levantarse, Kuroo lo tiene bien cogido de la muñeca.

Bokuto mira a su amigo con una expresión boba en la cara y con la boca entreabierta.

-Bueno, la manera vulgar también es una buena señal-. Ríe Kuroo. Akaashi siente que el rostro le arde.

-También están las sensaciones desagradables, sabes, Tsukki tiene unas piernas de infarto, cada vez que caminamos por la calle y noto que alguien mira sus piernas más de lo que debería tengo ganas de golpear a esa persona en la cara-. Dice Kuroo.

 Bokuto asiente con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento  –sus piernas son muy largas-. y Kuroo ríe –puedes apostarlo-.

 –No conozco a nadie que tenga unas piernas tan largas como las de Tsuki-. Dice Bokuto y Kuroo niega con la cabeza–no tienen que ser las piernas necesariamente Bo, puede ser algo más, los ojos por ejemplo-.

 –los ojos? Repite Bokuto.

 –Así es, ¿no sientes que tu estomago se retuerce cuando alguien le dice a esa persona que tiene unos lindos ojos, o que le gusta alguna parte de su cuerpo? Por que sientes que eres el único que puedes decirle esa clase de cosas-. Bokuto tiene una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. El corazón de Akaashi late desbocado y sus labios están secos.

Bokuto ha dejado de comer y mira su bandeja con los labios fruncidos casi se pueden ver los engranajes dentro de su cabeza girar y girar.

-Entonces Bo¿ estás seguro de que no hay nadie?-. Pregunta Kuroo despreocupadamente  después de un rato llevándose arroz a la boca.

Bokuto pestañea un par de veces y entonces de un segundo al otro se expresión cambia. Su boca se abre hasta formar una gran “o”, Y sus ojos que se abren grandes como platos se mueven lentamente hasta colocarse sobre los de Akaashi.

Akaashi se petrifica, siente que todo el aire salió de golpe de sus pulmones y sus manos comienzan a temblar.

-Bokuto-san!! Kuroo-san!!-. Akaashi pega un brinco al escuchar a Kaori que llama a gritos a los chicos –Los entrenadores los están buscando, es sobre la última práctica que tendremos mañana-. Les informa la chica. Kuroo se levanta y arrastra a Bokuto que sigue mirando con una expresión idiota a Akaashi.

Akaashi se lleva las manos a la cara intentando ocultar la sonrisa nerviosa que cruza su rostro de lado a lado, se siente mareado y su corazón late tan fuerte que teme se le salga del pecho de un momento a otro.

Sale de la cafetería y se une a sus compañeros que como él se dirigen a la sala donde duermen. –Akaashi, estás sonriendo-. Señala uno de ellos asombrado. Akaashi ni siquiera intenta borrar su sonrisa, no cree que pueda –Estoy feliz Komi-san-. Y entra a la sala dejando a sus compañeros mirándose unos a los otros anonadados.

Akaashi escucha la puerta abriéndose, ya es entrada la noche y las luces están apagadas, todos los chicos están dentro de su respectivo futones durmiendo, toma su celular que descansa a su lado y revisa la hora “12:30”.

 –Bokuto-san-. Murmura en la oscuridad y levanta el aparato iluminando la estancia.

 –Tenga cuidado de no pisar a nadie-. El chico está de pie frente a la puerta sin moverse. –Bokuto-san-. Susurra Akaashi y el otro comienza a moverse entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros hasta llegar a su futón al lado del de Akaashi, escucha  a uno de sus compañeros revolverse en su futón y Akaashi baja el celular.

-No tenías por que esperarme despierto Akaashi-. Dice Bokuto con timidez.

-Quería hacerlo Bokuto-san y recuerde que la última vez pisó a Sarakui-san y le lastimó la mano-. El pobre chico tuve que quedarse en la banca sin poder jugar una semana.

Bokuto se mete a su futón y se cubre hasta la barbilla. Un silencio incomodo cae sobre ellos.

-¿Sobre qué hablaron los entrenadores con usted y Kuroo-san-. Cuchichea Akaashi, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Mañana nos vamos a tener que levantar más temprano, para aprovechar el día al máximo y estuvimos hablando sobre las mejoras que hemos tenido y las cosas en las que podemos seguir trabajando-. Susurra Bokuto. El capitán se encuentra a pocos centímetros de Akkashi y a causa de la oscuridad solo puede ver el contorno de su cara.

-¿Recordó tomar notas Bokuto-san?-. Bokuto-san es bien conocido por su memoria a corto plazo.

-Lo anoté en el cuaderno-. Responde Bokuto.

-Mañana entonces al llegar a la escuela las revisaremos con todo el equipo-. Propone Akaashi. Si estirará el brazo, tan solo un poco podría tocar su rostro. Se muerde los labios.

-No tengo sueño Akaashi-.  Dice Bokuto y suelta un suspiro frustrado.

-¿Su falta de sueño se debe a la conversación que tuvo con Kuroo-san en la comida?- pregunta Akaashi y ve la cabeza del capitan moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

-Me siento confundido Akaashi-. Revela el chico con voz temblorosa.

-Bokuto-san, a veces cuando experimentamos sentimientos que no conocemos por primera vez no es inusual que no sepamos qué hacer con ellos, no sé que está sucediendo en su interior. Pero usted es inteligente y sé que lo averiguara, tiene que ser paciente consigo mismo y tomarse su tiempo. No sea tan duro consigo mismo-. Le explica le chico en tono tranquilizador.

-Akaashi..tu..tu..has salido antes con alguien?-. Pregunta Bokuto trabándose con las palabras.

-Una vez, durante un corto tiempo, durante la secundaria-. Contesta Akaashi.

-Yo nunca he salido antes con nadie, no sé qué hacer-. Confiesa el chico

-¿está asustado porque no sabe si esa persona corresponderá sus sentimientos?- pregunta Akaashi endulzando la voz. La cabeza de Bokuto vuelve a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

-Es normal tener ese temor Bokuto-san. Usted es el que tiene que decidir si vale la pena tomar ese paso o no, siempre existe la posibilidad del rechazo-. Dice Akaashi.

Bokuto se queda un momento en silencio, sopesando las palabras de Akaashi.

-Akaashi..mmm..hipoteticamente hablando, por ejemplo…es un ejemplo…si yo, si tu.. bueno, imaginemos..Imaginemos que yo me declarara..no se.. si te me declarará…tu..tu saldrías conmigo?- Bokuto balbucea, su voz sale ahogada, seguramente tiene la cobija cubriendo su boca.

-Por supuesto Bokuto-san- contesta Akaashi con un hilillo de voz –creo que cualquier persona estaría feliz de salir con usted-.

Bokuto no contesta, ni siquiera hace un sonido, Akaashi teme que no esté respirando.

-Bokuto-san, tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que va a hacer y poner en orden sus emociones. Intente dormir, mañana tenemos un día muy duro y no pienso perder ante el Nekoma, cuento con usted-. Akaashi sin soportarlo más saca su brazo del futón y lo estira a tientas hasta sentir las hebras de los cabellos de Bokuto entre sus dedos. –Buenas noches Bokuto-san-. Akaashi retira la mano y se da la vuelta intentando contener las ganas de lanzársele encima y comérselo a besos.

-Akaashi, el chico del Nekoma tiene razón, tus ojos son bonitos-. Susurra Bokuto y Akaashi escucha el crujir de las cobijas. Voltea el rostro, Bokuto está cubierto hasta la coronilla, parece un capullo de mariposa gigante.

-Gracias Bokuto-san, sus ojos son también muy lindos-.  Cubre su pecho con sus manos, está seguro que se pueden escuchar los latidos de su corazón hasta Miyagi.

IIIIIIIIIIII

_Kuroo jala la puerta de la sala donde el equipo del Nekoma duerme. Se siente satisfecho consigo mismo. Nada mejor como acabar el día ayudándole a su buen amigo a darse cuenta (por fin) de que lo que siente por su colocador va mas allá de una amistad._

_Quiere mucho a Bokuto, es capaz de poner las manos en el fuego por él, pero el chico es tonto como una tabla a la hora de lidiar con las emociones propias. Ya lo tenía harto, no hay día en el que la plática de Bokuto no consista en divagar la mitad del tiempo sobre Akaashi y si suma la forma en la que sus ojos brillan y la emoción que tiñe su voz cada vez que pronuncia su nombre el resultado es bastante claro._

_También le daba pena el pobre chico de segundo, siempre revoloteando al lado del capitán mirándolo con ojos de corderito a medio morir._

_En la sala Yaku y Kenma lo esperan despiertos._

_-¿Es que ya puedo dejar de mirar a Akaashi como si me lo “quisiera comer”?-. pregunta Yaku apretando los dientes._

_-No necesitaré mas tu ayuda Yaku, para compensarte te presentaré a esa chica tan guapa que juega en el equipo de basquetball de las chicas. Ofrece Kuroo intentando apaciguar a su irritado compañero._

_-No pienso jugar más con Bokuto-. Dice Kenma levantando la mirada un segundo de se PSP, la molestia es clara en su voz._

_-El próximo videojuego que quieras comprar corre por mi cuenta-. Kuroo le guiña un ojo y el chico vuelve a enfrascarse en su juego._

_-A mi no me importa, yo si pienso que los ojos de Akaashi son bonitos-. Dice Inuoka y sonríe._

_-Y nada  de ir con ideas creativas con los entrenadores, ni de hacernos a un lado, no seremos de los cinco mejores ases, pero sabemos jugar-. Le ladra Yamamoto. El chico es de los que quedó en el equipo con Bokuto el día anterior y aun le duele el haber perdido._

_Kuroo levanta las manos en señal apaciguadora._

_-Todo seguirá su curso normal el día de mañana chicos, gracias por el apoyo. Menos tu. Lev, puedes apostar tú flacucho trasero a que no te dejaré en paz hasta que juegues como Dios manda-. Señala al chico con el dedo y el otro empieza a quejarse_

_-Nos compararas a todos ramen al terminar esto-. Dice Yamamoto echándose sobre su futón._

_Kuroo suspira, ayudarle a su mejor amigo lo dejará en la pobreza._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
> Notas  
> (*) El color de los ojos de Akaashi es un misterio para mí y para el mundo entero, al parecer.  
> Estuve buscando en distintos sitios en distintos idiomas y todas y cada una de las páginas me lanzaron una respuesta distinta.  
> En la Wikia en español me pone que tiene los ojos grises.  
> En la Wikia en Inglés la primera vez que la revisé hace un mes más o menos decía “dark forest green eyes” algo así como verde oscuro (¿) y desde hace una semana aparece “gun metal blue” revisé ese pantone, es un azul oscuro.  
> En la wikia en Frances “Il possède une chevelure noir d'encre et des yeux de la même couleur, voir brun très foncé » que se traduce como « tiene una cabellera negra como la tinta y los ojos del mismo color, o castaños muy oscuros”
> 
> Furudate-sensei ¿cuál es la verdad?
> 
>  
> 
> En fin, escojan el color que más les guste y agrade.  
> ////  
> En la parte donde Bokuto llama a Kuroo “gato roñoso” la tome del comentario que me dejó una chica en el que se refirió al capitán del Nekoma con ese apelativo (de una forma cariñosa cabe aclarar).  
> ///
> 
> Espero que les guste el capitulo, los comentarios y críticas constructivas se agradecen, me ayudan a mi crecimiento.
> 
> //  
> A las personitas que estaban igual que yo desesperadas con Bokuto espero que este capítulo las haga respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo.


	5. De Acurrucos y Sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya llevaba sin subir capi más de una semana. Qué Vergüenza. (シ_ _)シ

Akaashi abre los ojos sobresaltado, un sonido agudo inunda la habitación taladrando sus oídos, se encoge bajo la cobija cubriendo su cara con la almohada, Un gemido adolorido sale de los labios de Akaashi al momento en el que despierta, resiente sobre sus músculos el ejercicio al que han sido expuestos los dos últimos días pronto los quejidos molestos de sus compañeros se unen al estruendoso pitido.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, me están llamando!-. Se excusa apesadumbrado uno de sus compañeros desde el otro lado de la habitación, no sabe con exactitud quien, la pequeña parte de su mente que está lúcida se encuentra muy ocupada lidiando con las punzadas que recorren su cuerpo, quita la almohada de su cara y parpadea un par de veces, el cuarto está a oscuras y no puede ver más que las siluetas borrosas de sus compañeros que mascullan improperios contra el dueño del celular que busca con frenesí el aparato entre las cobijas del futón.

Akaashi vuelve a cerrar los ojos, el sonido se detiene unos segundos después, exhala aliviado e intenta darse la vuelta, se sorprende al darse cuenta de que no puede mover la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ¿ _acaso estoy tan adolorido que ni las piernas me responden_? desorientado levanta la cabeza, suelta un respingo al escuchar muy cerca de su oído una voz aletargada que murmura un  “¿qué pasa?” Akaashi está ahora completamente despierto, gira su cabeza hacia un lado y se queda sin respiración al caer en cuenta de que el rostro de Bokuto se encuentra a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Akaashi levanta con lentitud la cobija que cubre su cuerpo,  ve un brazo que rodea su cintura  y  una pierna que descansa encima de la suya, Bokuto tiene medio cuerpo encima del suyo.

Estupefacto regresa la mirada al rostro de Bokuto, a esa corta distancia puede notar que los ojos del chico continúan cerrados mientras su cuerpo se revuelve bajo las cobijas intentando despertar,  una mano palpa con languidez su cintura por encima de la ropa y un instante despues siente el cuerpo encima suyo tensarse.

-Bokuto-san-. Su voz es un susurro quebrado, olvida el dolor de sus músculos, lo único que su cerebro registras es como parece quemar la piel bajo la mano de Bokuto.

Bokuto hace un amago de moverse y las palabras se atoran en su garganta.

–Bokuto-san, está bien-. Su voz es apenas audible, mete la mano bajo la cobija y  toma por la muñeca el brazo que comienza a alejarse de su cintura, mueve su cuerpo y pega su espalda al pecho de Bokuto que no mueve ni un músculo, Akaashi acomoda una de las piernas de Bokuto entre las suyas, la respiración tibia en la base de su cuello le provoca escalofríos.

 –Es temprano todavía Bokuto-san, durmamos un poco más-. Coloca el brazo de Bokuto de nuevo alrededor de su cintura y cierra los ojos sin saber exactamente a cuál de los dos chicos pertenecen los latidos acelerados que retumban en sus oídos.

 

 

La segunda vez que Akaashi despierta es a causa del incesante pitido que sale de su celular, los lamentos de sus compañeros envuelven de nuevo la habitación. Coge el aparato y revisa la hora; es tiempo de levantarse, apaga la alarma y mira a su derecha descubriendo sorprendido el lugar donde duerme Bokuto vacío. Inquieto  pasea la mirada sobre el cuarto, sus compañeros comenzaron a despertar . Su capitán no se ve por ningún lado.

Akaashi se pone de pie con dificultad, está doblando su cobija cuando  la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Bokuto, los chicos se quedan estáticos mirando anonadados a su capitán que se encuentra vestido, tiene una toalla alrededor de su cuello y su cabello peinado. Akaashi confundido mira la hora en su celular. No, su celular no está mal, tampoco cree tener alucinaciones, Kotaro Bokuto, Capitan y As del equipo está de pie frente a ellos, lavado, peinado, vestido y listo para empezar el día antes, incluso, de que empiece el día.

– ¡A levantarse todos! ¡Es el último día y no planeo perder ante esa pandilla de gatos! -. Grita a todo pulmón, y cruza el cuarto de dos zancadas hasta llegar a Akaashi que tiene la cobija a medio doblar entre sus manos y la mandíbula desencajada.

-Akaashi, vamos, el desayuno está listo-. Bokuto le quita la cobija con una mano sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Akaashi solo atina a asentir con la cabeza. Bokuto lo toma del antebrazo y le da un jalón suave.

-Los quiero a todos listos para desayunar en cinco minutos, la comida va a enfriarse-. Les ordena el chico dejando a sus compañeros aún más sorprendidos mientras arrastra a Akaashi fuera de la habitación.

No lo suelta hasta que atraviesan las puertas de la cafetería donde se encuentran a Yukie y a Kaori acomodando bandejas de comida, palillos y servilletas. –Akaashi ¿esa es tu ropa de dormir?-. Pregunta Yukie observando las ropas del chico.

Akaashi baja la mirada hacia la camisa grande y los pantalones desgastados que viste, con toda la confusión provocada por Bokuto olvidó por completo cambiarse de ropa. Ligeramente avergonzado se da la media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, no da ni dos pasos cuando Bokuto lo toma por lo hombros impidiéndole caminar.

 –No importa Akaashi, ya estás aquí de todas formas-. El chico lo empuja hasta una mesa donde hay una bandeja de comida esperando –siéntate y come, te serví lo que más te gusta  tengo que ir a por los del Nekoma-. Bokuto sale de la cafetería corriendo antes de que Akaashi pudiera siquiera darle las gracias o preguntarle qué le sucede.

-Se despertó muy temprano y vino a ayudarnos a preparar la comida-. Le informa Kaori tomando asiento a su lado.

 –Aunque estorbó más que ayudo, los vegetales que veas cortados en formas extrañas son de su autoría-. Dice divertida Yukie sentándose igualmente en la mesa. -Uno pensaría que después de dos días no le quedarían muchas energías, pero como siempre es una caja de sorpresa. ¿Sabes que le pasa Akaashi? es la primera vez que se despierta por su propia cuenta- inquiere la chica metiéndose un trozo de zanahoria a la boca.

Akaashi que ha permanecido en silencio desde que fue arrastrado por medio edificio no puede hacer otra cosa que encogerse de hombros.

A los pocos minutos sus compañeros entran al gimnasio seguidos por los jugadores del Nekoma, es un desfile de ojos somnolientos, cabellos revueltos, bocas que se abren grandes para dejar salir un bostezo y de vez en cuando algún quejido al hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo físico. Ni siquiera se escucha el habitual barullo; risas estridentes y gritos que resuenan en la sala. Están todos muy cansados para eso. Al final del grupo va Bokuto acompañado de Kuroo que tiene el cabello mas desordenado que nunca.

Los chicos uno a uno toman una bandeja y se sirven el desayuno. Akaashi Observa a Bokuto que se encuentra muy ocupado intentando apilar la comida en su bandeja de una forma en la que no caiga, es toda una proeza arquitectónica. Los chicos del Fukurodani se acercan a la mesa y saludan al vice-capitan con un movimiento de cabeza o mascullan un “buenos días”.

-No es que no me guste el volleyball- explica Komi llevándose una cuchara de sopa de miso a la boca–pero desearía estar en mi casa ahora mismo, en mi cama, durmiendo-. Muchos de sus compañeros asienten con la cabeza. –digo, los domingos se hicieron para descansar-. Termina el chico, parece que hasta masticar le duele.

 -o viendo la televisión y comiendo frituras-. Comenta Washio jugando con un trozo de pescado a la parrilla. Otra ronda de asentimientos con la cabeza.

-El único que parece resignado es Akaashi-. dice divertido Sarukui, con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por que ya se acostumbró, estoy seguro de que Bokuto no lo deja tranquilo ni los fines de semana “Akaashi, vamos al parque a jugar”-. Konoha hace una muy acertada imitación de su capitán, levantando los brazos y abriendo grandes los ojos que hace que todos sus compañeros se echen a reír.

Akaashi que sabe que el comentario de su compañero no es malintencionado sonríe –Si bien es cierto que Bokuto-san me pide que juegue con él los domingos Konoha-san, le aseguro que no tengo problemas con jugar con él ni estoy resignado, de hecho, es muy divertido-. Explica Akaashi al mismo momento en el que Bokuto llega a la mesa.

El contraste entre Bokuto y los demás chicos es más que evidente, parece que Bokuto no estuvo jugando los dos últimos días, no se queja ni hace muecas al moverse, tampoco parece como si fuera a caer dormido de cara en su bandeja de comida como lo hace uno de los chicos del Nekoma en ese momento, incluso la carcajada burlona de Kuroo suena apagada. Todo lo contario, es como un pajarito (un pajarito muy grande) que no se queda quieto, se revuelve en la silla y habla hasta por los codos, al finalizar el desayuno Akaashi se encuentra mareado y sus compañeros se miran unos a los otros confundidos.

-A veces me pregunto si Bokuto-san es humano-. Dice Onaga con un dejo de envidia en la voz.

-Onaga-kun se refiere a que está más energizado que de costumbre Bokuto-san-. Explica Akaashi al ver la expresión confusa de su capitán.

-Pase una muy buena noche, dormí sin ningún problema-.comenta Bokuto mirando a Akaashi a los ojos.

El colocador siente un calorcillo que recorre su cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de sus orejas.

Cada vez que Bokuto le dirige la palabra se inclina hacia él un poquito más en cada ocasión (Akaashi cree que en algún punto terminará con el capitán sobre sus piernas) y para cuando llegan al gimnasio Bokuto ya le ha sonreído diez veces, cada sonrisa más grande y brillante que la anterior (Akaashi no sabe cómo puede ser eso posible),  cruza la puerta sonrojado, atontado y con el cerebro licuado.

Poco antes de colocarse cada equipo en su lado de la cancha Akaashi se acerca a Bokuto que no para de dar brincos y de picar al capitán del Nekoma con comentarios sobre cómo van a destrozarlos, le recuerda al chiquillo de cabello anaranjado del Karasuno, -Bokuto-san-. Akaashi lo llama y el chico se da la vuelta ignorando a Kuroo que responde divertido a sus provocaciones.

-Bokuto-san, intente no perder la concentración, temo que tanta energía pueda abrumarlo-.  Dice Akaashi y Bokuto levanta un pulgar.

-¡Lo tengo todo controlado Akaashi!-. Vocifera confiado y le da un balón al chico –Ahora !a jugar!- exclama y trota hasta su lugar en la cancha. Akaashi da un respiro profundo intentando tranquilizarse, el también tiene que concentrarse en el juego.

 

La práctica comienza bien, Bokuto fiel a su palabra no pierde de vista el balón, hace remates y bloquea siempre que es necesario, terminan el primer set con una buena ventaja en puntos.

Para cuando el segundo set inicia los chicos del Nekoma redoblan sus esfuerzos y logran empatar en puntos en poco tiempo, eso provoca que los gritos de Bokuto aumenten de intensidad hasta tal punto que el entrenador lo amenaza con sentarlo en la banca si no se calma.

Pierden el segundo set cuando Kuroo logra bloquear un remate particularmente poderoso de Bokuto.

Los chicos hacen un circulo antes de inicar el último set, Akaashi no es el único al que se le está dificultando seguir el paso, sus compañeros respiran con dificultad y se masajean las piernas y los brazos.

-Chicos, se que están cansados, ha sido un fin de semana muy largo, pero confío en todos ustedes y en sus habilidades ¡si trabajamos  juntos podemos llevarnos el tercer set y terminar el juego!- los ánima Bokuto mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros –¡Hora de volver a la cancha!-. les da unas palmadas en los hombros y el juego se reanuda.

El último set es implacable, nadie quiere perder, y ninguno de los dos equipos se da por vencido, atacan y defienden cada uno su cancha, cada apunto perdido es recuperado en la siguiente jugada. No hay grandes cambios en el marcador. Las palabras de Bokuto hacen efecto en sus cansados compañeros, se mueven con fluidez y sus miradas están llenas de determinación.

Al llegar a los treinta puntos Akaashi sabe que no podrán mantener mucho más ese ritmo, seca con el dorso de la mano el sudor que se acumula en su frente. Observa la pelota que viaja por los aires desde la cancha del Nekoma. Es ahora o nunca. Mira por el rabillo del ojo a Bokuto, este tiene la mirada fija en él. Akaashi hace una señal con su mano y el otro chico asiente con la cabeza.

El balón toca las llemas de los dedos de Akaashi y la envía alto hacía Bokuto, ve a cámara lenta como el chico da un poderoso salto, estira el brazo y al momento de tocar el balón lo remata contra el bloqueo que hacen Lev y Kuroo, por un segundo Akaashi no cree que el balón atraviese el bloqueo, pero entonces las manos de Lev se despegan, apenas unos centímetros y el balón termina golpeando el suelo de la cancha contraria.

-¡HEY HEY HEY! El grito de Bokuto resuena en todo el gimnasio. Akaashi se deja caer al suelo, sus piernas no dan para más.

-¡¿Akaashi! viste eso?!-. Akaashi asiente con los ojos cerrados –Fue increíble Bokuto-san, no esperaba menos del As-. Escucha unos pasos que se acercan a él. Abre los ojos, frente a él se encuentra Bokuto que está casi vibrando por la felicidad. Bokuto le extiende una mano, Akaashi estira su brazo y acepta la ayuda, se endereza y antes de poder siquiera ponerse de pie Bokuto corta la distancia que los separa y estampa sus labios contra los suyos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS  
> Gracias a tod@s aquellas personitas que siguen mi fic.  
> Me encantó que vari@s de ustedes me comentaran de qué color les parece que son los ojos de Akaashi, como sospechaba hubo muchas opiniones distintas (✪㉨✪)
> 
> Me alegra que les divirtiera el plan que montó Kuroo con todos sus compañeros del Nekoma.  
> IIIIIIIIIIIII  
> Este fue un capi muy corto, lo lamento, el próximo será más largo, promesa de meñique.
> 
> IIIIII  
> Si les gustó espero recibir un comentario y si no también.  
> Las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.  
> Si ven cualquier error topográfico o una oración que no tiene sentido díganme también, a veces me distrigo y paso por alto unas cuantas cosas.  
> Me disculpo de antemano si tardo en contestar sus comentarios, soy un desastre.  
> Que pasen un bonito Año Nuevo y espero que el 2017 l@s trate mejor que el 2016. Al menos en mi caso eso espero, si no creo que lloraré.  
> IIIII

**Author's Note:**

> Ya tenía ganas de escribir un fic Bokuaka.  
> Y es multi-chapter. Yay.!  
> Les comento que el fic ya lo tengo terminado e iré subiendo los capítulos de poco a poco, solo que todavía no se cada cuanto.  
> El rating subirá, ya les avisaré con tiempo. C:  
> Solo hay menciones de Kurotsuki en unos cuantos capítulos, no desarrollaré propiamente su relación en este fic. estoy escribiendo un fic solo para ellos dos. :3  
> Se agradecen los reviews y las críticas constructivas también.
> 
> Tags por agregar.


End file.
